Strange Love
by Chaos' Ace
Summary: Word: Quotation · Pronunciation: quo·ta·tion · Part of Speech: Noun · Definition: A group of words taken from a text or speech and repeated by someone other than the original author or speaker. An anthology of ten stories surrounding the strange but genuine love between humanity's stronger solider and the artful Hanji Zoe.
1. Schizophrenic

**Hi!**

**Chaos' Ace here!**

**This is my first non-Naruto fanfic. I always thought to myself I would never write any fanfics other than SasuSaku but this couple is so badass, I had to break that rule.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin, _the _anime of 2013.**

**Levi—the badass corporal who's worth more than a thousand soldiers, and Hanji—the mad scientist with a dark side. How can you not write a fanfic about that?**

**Credits:  
lazily-here: For proofreading.**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**Summary:  
Word: Quotation · Pronunciation: quo·ta·tion · Definition: A group of words taken from a text or speech and repeated by someone other than the original author or speaker. An anthology of 10 stories surrounding the strange but genuine love between humanity's stronger solider and the artful Hanji Zoe.**

* * *

Strange Love: Chapter 1: Schizophrenic

**Quotation:  
**"He who conquers others is strong: he who conquers himself is mighty."  
Lao Tzu

**Meaning:  
**You can gain respect by defeating others but the greatest challenge is to respect yourself as the hardest battle is against yourself.

* * *

It was a simple excursion, really; Lance Corporal Levi and Squad Leader Hanji Zoe were to take the new Scouting Legion rookies plus Armin—whose intelligence permitted him these exceptions—outside the walls so they could familiarise themselves with the landscape, which would grant them an advantage during missions.

After convincing the court that Eren Yeager was an asset to humanity, Hanji had suggested a trip outside the walls, since the boy had been kept in the dungeon for quite some time.

The new scouts were rather confused as to why the scientist was with them; the Corporal they could understand, since he was experienced and skilled, but taking the passionate titan-lover with them was a mystery. When asked, the Corporal replied that, "Shitty Glasses wanted to see if there are any new classes out there." And with that, he gave them a prompt glare that kept the rookies quiet after that.

"We've never seen Squad Leader Hanji fight before," quietly mused Sasha Braus. The soldiers were riding behind the two adults, watching as the brown-haired woman conversed with the Corporal. She was smiling as always, a grin decorating her face. Levi, on the other hand, was scowling, not seeming to appreciate the scientist's jokes about his height.

Jean snorted. "What skill could she possibly have? I doubt you can have much when you have a few screws loose." Connie nodded, agreeing with Jean. Others kept quiet, not wanting to be caught talking bad about their superiors—it would be especially bad if they were caught by the Corporal.

Armin was deep in thought. "I doubt if Major Hanji had no skills, we would have been allowed to go with just Corporal Levi protecting us." Jean scoffed at the blonde.

"Protect us? We're soldiers, we protect ourselves. Don't tell me you have a crush on that crazy scientist." Armin turned red, whether it was from humiliation or he really did like the woman, none of them could tell. Reiner and Bertholdt chuckled at the younger boy.

"Now, now, we can't go assuming things. We'll be killed instantly if we do," warned Reiner, his childhood friend on the horse next to him.

Connie, who was next to Jean turned around and asked, "What about you, Sasha? What do you think of Major Han—" The rest turned to look at why the boy had stopped mid-sentence and sweat-dropped at the sight of the girl shovelling a potato into her mouth.

"Where the fuck did you get that?"

"I took it from the kitchen before we left," answered Sasha. The others turned away from the sight of the girl shoving the rest of the potato into her mouth. Christa, being nearest to her, smiled kindly and offered her water when Sasha almost choked on the vegetable.

In the front, but behind the Corporal and Squad Leader were Eren and Mikasa, riding side by side. They were quiet, in a world of their own. Despite that, the oriental female kept her guard up, scrutinising the area for any enemies—human or not.

The mission was going smoothly, and Wall Maria was in sight when a shadow loomed over them. Most of them believed it was the clouds covering the sun, but Mikasa, Armin and Eren knew better - the silhouette of the shadow was not that of a cloud. They recognised the giant figure that belonged to a titan. Turning around, Eren was greeted with the sight of a seven-meter class titan. Through his peripheral vision, the shifter could see more of their kind approaching.

The others started to notice the monsters when the horses they were riding started fidgeting nervously, barely holding out from breaking into a gallop. The rookies were no better; most of them were sweating nervously, waiting for orders. Through the corner of her eye, Mikasa caught the furious look in Eren's eyes, the emotion of vengeance. Deciding if he went to attack the titans, she would disobey all orders to protect him.

"Keep calm, men," ordered Levi, keeping a close eye of the approaching titans. The monster had spotted them and was walking towards them with a devious grin. He wasn't the only one, though; the Corporal caught sight of at least twenty more titans, all ranging in different classes. Beside him, Hanji Zoe was ecstatic as she clapped her hands in glee.

"So many titans! Oh Levi, can I keep one? Please? That one has dimples - I shall call him Dimples!"

Rolling his eyes, the Corporal turned back to the shaken soldiers. He could see the fear radiating off their bodies. Even if it wasn't their first time seeing the titans anymore, they were still scared. Unlike him and Hanji, who had discarded the emotion called fear after their first mission outside the walls, these children were still scared. No matter how emotionless they were, that lingering feeling in their hearts and stomachs still resided.

"You will split into groups and cover each other. Our mission is to return to the walls with everybody, not to kill all the titans here," commanded Levi, glancing at Eren who was shaking with fury. "If any of you disobey my orders, you'll be wishing the titans had killed you. Do you understand?" His voice rose at the last sentence, snapping the group out of their stupor. They continued to exchange glances of unease.

"I said do you fucking understand?" The group jumped at the sound of the Corporal shouting.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"There... are... still... so many left! There is no way we can escape with this many on our trail," panted Jean, who was caked in blood. His comrades were in no better shape; their green capes hadn't managed to keep the blood off of their faces and hands.

They had all regrouped after more titans started appearing. Their horses were long gone, ran away from the fear of the beasts. The soldiers had managed to take out a sufficient amount of titans, especially Mikasa, but they kept gaining in numbers. The scouts were almost out of gas and they were tired. No matter how skilled they were, humans were useless without their agility.

Eren had offered to shift but was denied—it would be too much of a burden to protect him when he ran out of fuel. The titans were coming from all directions, so they were like trapped rats. Sasha and Christa were on the verge of tears, clutching onto each other, trying to stay strong. The others kept on a brave facade, but it was starting to crumble. Things started to look very bad; they were running out of gas, their horses had gone and they could barely stand up. Mikasa stood protectively in front of Eren, her blades ready to strike down anything that tried to take him away from her.

Lance Corporal Levi stood at the front with Hanji beside him. The scientist was still smiling despite their situation. "Ooh, look at that one Levi. I'm going to name him Bob!" Ignoring his partner, the man turned to the other soldiers.

"If we are to escape, an opening must be made." Before anyone could comment, the Corporal continued, "I am capable of creating that opening, but you must protect the brat while I'm gone." All of them knew he was referring to Eren. If they were to take back humanity one day, Eren had to be kept alive.

"But there are over fifty of them!" protested Armin, voicing everybody's thoughts.

Humanity's strongest soldier gave him a critical glare, "Are you saying I can't handle this puny amount? Who do you think I am, you insolent brat?"

Trying not to falter under his gaze, Armin continued, "But you can't do it alone. You need someone to back you up! Even you can't take them on by yourself!" It was quiet after that, and Levi's glare had intensified. Armin didn't know what to be more afraid of, the titans or the Corporal's scowl.

"I'll go."

Everybody turned to the owner of the voice, their eyes widening when they saw who it was. She was the last person anybody expected to volunteer.

"Mikasa," whispered Eren, clutching his bruised abdomen, which had taken a hit from a titan. His foster sister looked back at him with a stoic face, but he could see the emotions in her eyes. He knew exactly what she was doing; she was doing this to protect him. If she stayed, she could still protect him, but with her skill, there would be a chance that all of them could get away unscathed. But even the top graduate would have trouble slaying this many, especially if her attention would mainly be on Eren. And their Corporal was not afraid to voice this.

"Not you."

Mikasa glared at the man, the same glare she had used when he'd brutally broken Eren's tooth during the trial. Levi was unaffected by this while the rest shifted nervously, afraid a battle would break out between the humans, something they did not need right now.

"You may be worth one hundred soldiers, Ackerman, but you lack experience."

"It's not all about experience, Corporal," rebutted the female, standing tall as if to intimidate the man.

But humanity's strongest soldier would not be moved. He had faced countess titans before these brats had been born. He had killed even before he was a soldier. So he was not budging for a little girl, no matter how skilled she was.

"That is true, but if I am to fight this many, I need someone who knows and can fight with me. We are not compatible." If the other rookies thought Mikasa's glare was scary before, the anger on her face now made them want to piss themselves.

"And where, Sir, would you find someone like this?"

"She's right," whispered Christa. "We've just joined the Scouting Legion."

Mikasa smirked triumphantly, but her satisfaction was short-lived when Levi started smirking as well. "I don't know if you brats are fucking deaf and blind, but how the fuck can you forget about Shitty Glasses?"

Everyone's gazes turned to the brown-haired scientist, who was trying her best not to return their stares. "Oh, that titan's so cute! Maybe I'll name it Lev—" She had to dodge a fist that came directly for her face. "Come on Corporal, you know I didn't mean it!"

"Are you deaf too? Did you not hear me before, Shitty Glasses?"

The smile on Hanji's face disappeared slowly until she looked like a completely different person. "I heard you loud and clear, but I refuse."

Eren stared in bewilderment, and he wasn't the only one that looked confused. The rest were also gawking at the Corporal like he had grown two heads. Surely he didn't think she could fight on par with him, did he?

Being his brave and slightly arrogant self, Jean voiced what was on everybody else's thoughts. "You're saying that Major Hanji is more skilled than Mikasa?"

There was silence, and no one dared to break it until it dawned on them that they were still surrounded by titans, all looking at them like they were pieces of meat. Levi glanced sharply at Hanji whose fists were clenched, her knuckles turning white. "You know I can't, Levi. I won't turn into that person again."

None of them had time to ask what was happening as the titans started closing in. If they didn't do something soon, there couldn't be a chance of them escaping.

"Shitty Glasses," Levi said dryly, nonchalantly unsheathing his blades. The others followed, but still looked nervous, the feeling in their stomachs multiplying and their hearts pounding against their chests.

"Corporal?"

Levi glanced at Eren, whose thumb was at his mouth, ready to draw blood. He narrowed his eyes and turned back to the silent Squad Leader.

"Hanji Zoe."

That got her attention. Levi never called her by her given name. Sighing, she dragged a hand through her ponytail. She knew if they wanted to survive, she would have to let go of her emotions. But if she let go, would she be able to return?

Being the observant soldier he was, Levi saw the doubt in her eyes, which was considered a feat since she was wearing those glasses of hers. Sheathing his swords, he walked over to the woman, ignoring the onlookers. He inwardly snorted; if they took time to look away, they would be wiped out instantly. He knew Ackerman and the brat were staring at his back as he walked towards his subordinate.

When he was right in front of her, Hanji felt obliged to look at him. She cringed when he looked at her with those eyes that said, 'stop-whining-and-pull-your-fucking-self-together' . But instead of threatening her, the Corporal instead told her, "I'll let you take one back for a pet." And with that, he swiftly stole her glasses from her face.

Stepping back a few paces, he waited for the change. He turned to see if the others were staring, but their attention had been averted to a titan, who had started running towards them, heading straight for Hanji and Levi.

"Corporal! Major Hanji!"

It was impossible to see anything due to the dust that flew up when the seven-meter class titan leapt down upon them. They had no time to see if the two were okay, since the other titans started running towards the group. The rest moved into formation around Eren, Mikasa right in front of him. Just when he was about bite into his finger, the closest titan gave out a painful howl and started falling—and they were right below it.

Jumping out of the way, the group tried to keep tabs on each other as the titan hit the ground, stirring up more dust. Not able to handle it anymore, Eren sank his teeth deeper into his flesh, feeling the power accumulate in his body when—

"Look!"

It was Connie who had shouted, pointing at the fallen titan. They all squinted to see beyond the evaporating gas of the giant when they saw a figure standing on its head. With the metal blades in both hands, she gave a menacing grin.

"It's Major Hanji!"

But Bertholdt was wrong; the figure looked like Hanji, but was not the same person as before. Throwing her leg back, this new monster sent the titan's head flying over the group until it hit another giant and tripped it. But no one took notice as they were all staring at the woman, her hair having escaped its confinement of the elastic band. The wind obscured her face but nobody could ignore the maniacal grin on her face.

This was not Hanji Zoe.

The rookies had just realised this when another shadow blocked the light shining on them, which was another titan. But before it could even come close, it gave a shriek and started falling just like the one before. Lance Corporal Levi stood triumphantly on its head, staring down at the recruits with a face of satisfaction that could be seen through his smirk.

Sensing their fallen kin, the rest of the titans charged forwards with the intent to rip the humans apart.

"Fat chance," laughed a gleeful Hanji, brandishing her swords. Just as a titan shot out an arm to crush her, she launched a hook into its eye and jumped forwards. The titan screamed at the loss of sight and flailed its arms. Smirking, Hanji flew around the giant, slashing at its body. And finally she stopped to take a break on its head and laughed again when the titan's arms fell off. Jumping down, she made sure to sink her weapons into its nape before sliding off to another titan.

Not far away, Levi was doing the same thing with a more controlled expression, but the bloodlust was the same. Only then did Mikasa, Armin, Jean, and everybody else realised they were wrong about Hanji—very wrong.

They watched as each titan fell, one by one. They watched as the two soldiers swung through the air without inhibition. But they always had each other's back; never did they let the other come close to fatal danger.

And then the last titan fell by Hanji and Levi's blades.

Steam rose from its body as its skeleton started to show. Squad Leader Hanji was smiling again, her mouth covered in blood. Brown hair curtained her eyes, but Armin imagined that they would be wide open, the craving for blood filling them.

Next to her stood Levi, who was staring at the blood on him with disgust, "Filthy."

"Oi, Shitty Glasses." Hanji turned to him, the smile never leaving her face. She wasn't what Levi had called her; she was still a monster. Undeterred, the shorter man pointed with his thumb behind him and started walking away from her to see how the rookies were holding up. Hanji's brown eyes widened when she saw a titan—alive—bound to the ground with Levi's 3D Gear.

At first, everybody thought the woman would only walk up to it to kill it, but instead her eyes lit up, and within a blink of an eye, she was the passionate scientist again.

"Awwww, thanks Levi! It's blushing; I'll name it Rosy."

"Crazy bitch, we're going now. We'll collect your fucking pet later, we don't have any horses right now."

Skipping back to the group, Hanji started securing her hair with an extra elastic band and soon it looked like nothing had ever happened to it. Catching the glasses her partner threw at her, she quickly strapped them back on, her kind smile returning to her face.

"Quickly Levi! We must retrieve Rosy before tonight."

Humanity's strongest soldier watched as she ran forwards, screaming about theories and experiments that nobody else could understand.

"Sir?"

Said-man turned to see Eren at the head of the recruits, all of them with questions waiting to be answered.

"What is it?" Levi answered with his usual emotionless voice.

Eren cringed, but continued nonetheless, "W-What was that?" He immediately regretted asking. The look the Corporal gave him was terrifying yet he replied nevertheless.

"You are naïve if you think Four Eyes was always like that. She would have been fucking dead long ago if she retained such a reckless nature. Wasn't it one of you who said not to assume or you would fucking die?" It was quiet after that. No one wanted to admit to the fact that they had been overheard. There were no more titans to break the silence and no human here dared to.

Jean, who had ridiculed Hanji the most, was shaking. He would never ever call her weak again, no matter what crazy things she said or what experiments she conducted.

Without further ado, the brown-haired soldier grabbed Levi's hand and dragged him along with her. He scowled but made no motion to retake his hand. Smiling, Hanji bent down and quickly pecked his forehead. Eyes widened at the action, but the rookies didn't say anything, knowing better.

The short man snorted quietly, "Watch it, Shitty Glasses."

As the group neared Wall Maria, the same thought teased everybody's minds—and it was a terrifying one.

When Hanji Zoe had let go, everybody thought for a brief moment that the titans weren't the only monsters they had to fear.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that little fanfic, I loved writing it!**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta, I can proudly say this is the first chapter to my LeviHan anthology!**

**Yay!**

**So click the follow button and don't forget to review!**


	2. Identity

**Oh dear lord, this pairing is going to drive me gaga. It's so there but it's not canon—yet! But it will be, even if I have to fly all the way to Japan, stalk Isayama Hajime down and threaten him to make them canon.**

**Don't mind me...**

**I'm just a crazy fan girl with big dreams!**

**...**

**Before you run away (and call the police) here is the next chapter for my LeviHan anthology.**

**It's set in their trainee days and they're quite different from now but you can definitely see some similarities that they couldn't shake off.**

**Credits:  
lazily-here: For proofreading.**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**Summary:  
Word: Quotation ·Pronunciation: quo·ta·tion · Definition: A group of words taken from a text or speech and repeated by someone other than the original author or speaker. An anthology of 10 stories surrounding the strange but genuine love between humanity's stronger solider and the artful Hanji Zoe.**

* * *

Strange Love: Chapter 2: Identity

**Quotation:  
**"Try not to become a man of success, but rather, try to become a man of value."  
Albert Einstein

**Meaning:  
**It's not all about being at the top of the pack, but instead it's better to follow your values.

* * *

The 103rd Scouting Legion.

The generation where humanity gained their strongest soldier, Lance Corporal Levi.

But this story is set before he wore mankind's wings of freedom.

This story takes place when Levi first joins the Military Academy, starting out a new life. Never did he think he would gain a friend along the way, but just like Hanji Zoe, life is unpredictable.

Levi gulped down the water from his canteen, wiping the disgusting sweat off of his temple. With a towel around his neck, he watched as the other trainees struggled with doing a measly amount of push-ups. It was their first training session, and half of them were already on the ground, panting like bitches in heat.

"Pathetic," he muttered under his breath, and twisted the lid back on his bottle before chucking it to the ground. Nodding to Keith Shadis to notify that he had finished his training for the day, he was about to walk back to his assigned cabin when a muscular chest blocked his way. Levi looked up with a raised brow. Before him stood a blonde trainee, strapped with muscles and towered over the shorter man. Like Levi, he was shirtless and his muscles bulged intimidatingly. Not shaken at all, Levi kept his brow raised as in telling the man to hurry up and stop wasting his time. The blonde man growled, glaring at the man at least fifteen centimetres shorter than him.

"You going somewhere, Shorty?"

Rolling his eyes, Levi answered with, "Unlike you, I've completed my training."

Not getting the answer he wanted, the man grunted. "Just because you've completed the training before everybody else doesn't mean your special."

"Did I ever say I was?"

The man snarled with rage and started insulting him, going as low as to mention his height. Blocking it out, Levi looked at the other trainees who were doing their best to ignore the commotion, knowing better than to start anything with the blonde who had brutally smashed someone's head in during sparring (the poor man had to be taken into hospital).

Something silver caught his eye and his gaze zeroed in on a brown-haired trainee sitting down and staring at the ground, as it was the most important thing in the world. Squinting, Levi almost choked when he realised the person was playing with rocks.

"This place is full of fucking shit-heads." The blonde seemed to realise Levi wasn't paying him any attention.

"Are you listening to me, you piece of shit?" His anger only elevated when the shorter man started smirking, silently challenging him.

"You think you're all that, you midget? How 'bout we spar and see who's the better soldier?"

Levi was about to turn away, dismissing such trivial things as a waste of time when the brown-haired trainee looked up, overhearing the conversation just like the others. Somewhere debating whether to fetch Shadis (who had gone inside for a moment) or watch the scene unfold.

"What, you afraid? Don't worry, I'll try to not break anything, but since you're so small, I might unintentionally hurt you."

That was the last straw for Levi.

Turning back around, he raised one finger and motioned for the man to come get him. Frustrated with the lack of response, the blonde charged towards his opponent with great malicious intent. Levi sighed in disgust. This man may have had all the strength in the world, but he had no delicacy - that made him no different from the monsters outside the walls. Side-stepping the attack, Levi brought his arm around the other trainee's neck and slammed his foot into the back of his knee, sending the blonde to the ground—but Levi wasn't finished yet. Not letting the large man sink to the ground, he pulled him up to his height and brought a fist to his chin. Watching in satisfaction as the man flew a good couple of meters away, Levi resisted the urge to spit at him but that would dirty the ground even more and he could not have that happening—this place was already a dump.

The others watched as the man struggled to get up, clutching his chin all the way. Cursing at the so-called 'midget', he was the one being mocked as he limped away from the training grounds, spitting out profanities every second. It was silent after that; no one dared to break the silence until—

"What is happening here?"

Captain Irwin had arrived just in time to see the blonde man running away. Turning to the culprit, he noticed the small amount on blood on the trainee's fist. "Did you injure someone, Levi?" He frowned when said-man snorted.

"This is training, of course blood is going to be shed."

Irwin's brows furrowed even more. "Not with that kind of intent." Now it was Levi's turn to show his disapproval.

"No human will survive if they don't have the intent to wound, Captain."

Irwin may have showed just a little bit of favouritism, but he was a soldier first, and he would not stand such behaviour. But before he could say anything, someone spoke up.

"Captain Irwin, Levi was provoked and did not violate any rules, so may we return to training?"

All eyes turned to the speaker; Levi recognised who it was immediately.

"Is that so, Zoe?"

"Yes, sir!"

Turning to the other recruits, Irwin asked the same question. When the majority said the same thing, in the end, Irwin gave Levi the punishment of cleaning the entire base before leaving the grounds for the second time.

As soon as he was out of sight, the black-haired man turned to look for his saviour, but the signal for dinner rang at that exact moment and he was soon surrounded by people, rushing to pile an atrocious amount of food on their plates before it all disappeared.

When everybody had left, there was no brown-haired trainee to be seen—she had gone with the crowd. Either she was avoiding him or didn't care, Levi narrowed his eyes. He would find her sooner or later.

It was well past midnight as Levi mopped the wooden floor of the dining hall of all the muddy footprints the recruits brought in from training. He was just about finished when the door creaked open and a figure appeared in the doorway. Looking up, the man saw a familiar form walk towards him. Ignoring her, Levi continued with his punishment, revelling in scrubbing the abominable specks of dust sticking onto the chair legs.

He showed no sign of acknowledging Hanji Zoe until she said one of the most evil things in the world.

"It's not all about being the best of everything."

He said nothing, and it appeared as if he hadn't heard her, but she knew he did from the tensing of his jaw, the tightening of his grip on the cleaning rag and the brief flash of emotion in his eyes. Other than that, there were no signs that he had heard her, and she knew trying to get a response would lead to nothing. She chose to knock the bucket of dirty water on the nice and clean floor Levi had just finished washing.

He swore he heard something snap when he felt the water rush around his feet, feeling the grime wash in between his toes once again. Not moving, Levi looked at Hanji, waiting for what would happen next.

She promptly picked up the pan of dust and stared right into his eyes as she tipped it over, letting all the dust bunnies fall back onto the floor along with the dirty water.

That really was the last straw.

In a blink of an eye, Levi was right in front of her and Hanji had no time to move as he gave her an uppercut, sending her stumbling back a couple of paces. She just managed to block the kick to her side but could do nothing when the man backhanded her in the face. Regaining her footing, she managed to land a few hits on him, the water making the floor slippery and difficult to keep their footing.

But that did nothing to their objection to maim each other.

"Right now you're just an arrogant brat whom no one will accept as their comrade. You may be ranking number one at the moment, but you have to interact with the others if you want to survive. You're not God; you can die. So who are you, Levi?"

This was all said in one big breath, and Hanji already had a hard time speaking with blood clogging up her nose. Her message must have gotten through, though, for the man froze in his spot, unable to move. Taking the chance to escape, Hanji slid towards the door, not without whispering a hopeful goodnight.

Levi stood there for a couple of more seconds before he snapped out of it and returned to his cleaning, blocking out what had just happened, cursing that four-eyed bitch until the early hours of the morning—just as he had finished cleaning the room—again.

* * *

Hanji shuddered at the cold air hitting her skin. It was dark outside, the only light coming from the torches hanging onto the walls of the building. She was on guard duty with another two trainees; they were patrolling other parts of the buildings. It was just her luck that she was chosen to do the outside rounds.

But it wasn't just the cold making her shiver; it was what had happened last night. Her eyes had been on the prodigy ever since she first saw him. It struck her as odd in the beginning that a child would be in the Academy. Luckily she hadn't voiced her opinion, because the person who did ended up with a broken arm and black eye.

She amongst the others had been amazed and slightly frightened at his skills, although that fear soon turned into annoyance—annoyance at him, but she couldn't blame him. She knew the look in his eyes, the look some had sported on their first day. The look that proved they had been through Hell and survived. Yet arrogance marred him, no matter how skilful he was, even he would fall if no one had his back. Out there, outside the walls, you were vulnerable. Those who tried to stay a lone wolf in fear of becoming close others only to lose them would die. They didn't have a chance out there. Hanji would know—her whole family had been lost to the titans.

She didn't want to see anyone die by their hands again, but that was inevitable. People died everyday. Somehow, though, she knew he was different—he could change the world. That's why he had to change. If he was going to be burdened by the survival of humanity, he needed friends to rely on.

When she had seen him in the morning after their encounter, he had been no different than other days. He had had breakfast, trained, and cleaned whatever he could before Captain Irwin dragged him away; he seemed to be unaffected by her words. But she was tired right now; today's training had been more aggressive than usual. She would try again another time and with that thought, Hanji headed back to the base—and swiftly found her face in contact with the ground.

Her mind whirled, it couldn't be a titan or she would have been crushed, and she doubted a titan could breach the walls without being noticed. Secondly, she felt something cool against her nape, the weakness of the titans; she would have laughed at the irony if the situation weren't so serious. And thirdly, she felt light breathing above her, judging by the weight it was either a female or a small man. She stuck to the latter.

"Levi...?" she asked quietly, trying to ignore the beads of blood pooling at her neck when she tried to look at her captor. There was no reply; she just knew it was him. She recognised the hairstyle in her peripheral vision and she caught a glimpse of his face. He was not happy. His expression was the same as when he caught another trainee placing his muddy boots on the table after a training session. Hanji had yet to find out what had happened to him.

Levi was the one who attacked her, so she waited. If he wanted her dead, she wouldn't be breathing now. After a few minutes, she turned her head a bit and was unable to distinguish the man currently straddling her back. So she spoke in his stead:

"You are not the strongest right now, you're just a coward who can't handle the truth."

Hanji half-expected her neck to be pierced, or her heart, but none of that happened. All she felt was the grip on her hair tighten. She swallowed back a whimper. She laid in the dirt for what felt like hours and eventually, she must have dozed off because when she opened her eyes again, the pressure on her back was gone, and there was no metal at her neck.

Levi had disappeared again.

Dusting herself off as she stood up, she placed a hand to the wound on her neck. It had stopped bleeding by now. Hopefully no one would notice it tomorrow since it would be the day of the evaluations. Everybody would be hoping to get into the top ten so they could live a peaceful life inside Wall Sina. But she didn't want that life; she wanted to exterminate as many titans as possible. If she had to hold back during the evaluation, she would. It was tempting not to though just so she could spite those selfish trainees looking to join the Military Police so they could have a _peaceful _life. And as she walked through the doors of the base, she tried not to think about her never seeing Levi again if he got into the Military Police.

* * *

Goddammit.

Hanji was not a happy woman.

She had gotten into the top ten—and she hadn't even tried. Never mind, she would just refuse but that wasn't what worried her.

He had gotten in too.

To others, it hadn't been surprising that he had ranked number one. But Hanji—who had came third after a trainee called Mike Zakarius—had been the most taken aback when he'd been amongst those who had been called. The numbers of those who wanted to be in the Scouting Legion immediately dwindled when they realised what they were really up against.

But she had stayed. Mike had stayed, too, and to her annoyance, Levi as well. After the ceremony, Captain Irwin had clapped her on the shoulder and congratulated her.

"Good job you got through that kid's head when you did," he said in a nonchalant tone, looking everywhere else but her and a certain someone else.

She was surprised, and it must have been obvious because the captain answered before she could even open her mouth.

"That brat wouldn't have made it if he hadn't gone back to help his comrades. You spoke to him, didn't you?"

She kept quiet and felt her heart race when the prodigy walked up to them. She swore Irwin gave them a knowing grin before going off to talk to the other recruits. Hanji didn't say anything when he stood by her, they both looked at their new comrades—those who chose to stay.

"Congratulations," she said after a while. After deciding to brave looking at him, she regretted it immediately when his eyes bored into hers. She hadn't seen his eyes last night so she didn't know if there was any difference, but the corner of his lips came up just a bit, and she knew he wasn't going to try and kill her anymore—hopefully.

"Thanks." Hanji gaped. Was he genuinely thanking her? The happiness was short-lived when he addressed her with his new nickname for her. "Shitty Glasses." Instead of being angry, she laughed, because this was his way of accepting her.

"Same to you, Shorty."

"Fuck you."

"I wouldn't mind."

He smirked, and she knew it was just going to get better from here. Gazing out into the blood red setting sun, she also knew it there was going to be a long journey ahead of them. She didn't mind, perhaps one day, when they eradicated all the titans, they could start a life together. But for now, they would live like this, fighting for their lives everyday, because that was the only was they could live.

"Levi?"

"What, Four Eyes?"

Just at that moment, the other soldiers, celebrating and gulping down booze to forget about the oncoming horrors, let off cheers. Hanji's words were lost within the shouts, but when his eyes widened by a fraction, she knew he had been staring at her lips when she had said those words.

He smirked again. So he now had an identity.

"Levi, humanity's strongest soldier. That is you."

* * *

**I am so sorry it took me so long to post this! My beta is super busy with requests! I've sent her the third chapter so it should be up soon! Forgive me please!**

**On the other hand, I loved writing this chapter and portraying them in their trainee days.**

**I wish the creator would create a back-story for these two. I can imagine Levi involved in underground business but for Hanji, I don't know. There are too many possibilities.**

**If you enjoyed this fanfic, favourite, follow and review it!**

**See you guys next time! :D**


	3. Cronus

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry the updates have been later than anticipated, I was hoping to upload one chapter each week but my beta's so busy. Oh well, hopefully things will quieten down soon and she'll have more free time. :D**

**Credits:  
lazily-here: For proofreading.**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**Summary:  
Word: Quotation · Pronunciation: quo·ta·tion · Definition: A group of words taken from a text or speech and repeated by someone other than the original author or speaker. An anthology of ... stories surrounding the strange but genuine love between humanity's stronger solider and the artful Hanji Zoe.**

* * *

Strange Love: Chapter 3: Cronus

**Quotation:**  
"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on."  
Robert Frost

**Meaning:**  
Time doesn't wait for anybody, so stop worrying over your mistakes, it's not worth it.

* * *

_Back then; my anger for those monsters was the only thing driving me._

_It wasn't to protect anybody._

_It wasn't for honour._

_It wasn't for humanity._

_It wasn't for me._

_It was pure bloodlust._

_I would love to say that was in the past, but it's still me right now._

_But I've learnt that the darker side of me is selfish; she doesn't care for others, killing titans is all that she can do._

_After my comrades died in front of me, I've locked the demon inside me._

_But even I can't keep her locked up forever._

_But I can rely on him to save me, just like before._

* * *

Everything had gone wrong.

Her first expedition outside the walls and her whole team had died within seconds of encountering the giants. It was her fault. She had not looked out for her team; she had rushed straight into the midst of the battle, not thinking things through. While she had come out unscathed, her squad had not been so lucky.

There were no other backup teams nearby; they were totally isolated. Hanji had taken refuge on a tree branch, having run out of gas just a few moments ago. She saw hordes of titans gathering beneath her, just waiting for the human soldier to slip up.

Hanji knew exactly what to do - titans could only walk, so if she stayed where she was, her chances of surviving were high. But there were so many unknown factors, anything could happen outside the safety of the walls. She had half the mind to strap herself to the tree with the grappling hooks, but there was always the chance that she would have to move quickly.

The female soldier was tired, but more so mentally than physically. Just as she was about to close her eyes for a power nap, she heard a very human scream coming from below. Snapping her eyes open, Hanji peered at the source of the sound and felt her heart skip a beat when she saw a familiar face running away from a seven meter class titan—and straight into the fray.

Frea was the soldier's name, a young girl who was a couple of years younger than Hanji. She was a nice girl, bunked with Hanji when they were still trainees. She wasn't the strongest of soldiers but definitely meant well. Her long, shiny blond hair was now filthy with mud, bruises and scratches marring her body, her chest heaving up and down from the lack of oxygen. Frea had been looking at the titan chasing her and didn't realise she had ran straight into a group of them. She skidded to a halt when she saw the giant humanoids in front of her, leering with an emotion of greed.

"FREA!" Hanji shouted from her spot. The short woman's gaze shot up, locking on to her comrade up in the trees. "UP HERE!"

The blonde wasted no time firing her grappling hook into a branch next to Hanji's, using her remaining gas to propel herself up. Hanji's breath was knocked out of her when a hand flew forward and smacked Frea out of the air. She hit the ground; the brown-haired soldier from above heard bones crack inside the woman's body and knew it was too late for her. She was about to jump down and slice that asshole titan's neck to pieces when a desperate shout stopped her.

"DON'T, HANJI!"

Said woman stared incredulously at the blonde woman on the ground. "What are you saying?" she whispered, panic rising when she saw titans moving closer and closer. Deciding to ignore woman, Hanji concentrated all the energy to her feet for a big push-off.

"YOU MUST LIVE!"

Hanji halted; the woman's words making her think twice—something she had not done before. Swallowing the gulp in her throat, the soldier could only cry and turn her head as the monsters blocked the view of Frea. She didn't scream but stared defiantly into their eyes as one of them picked her. Even with the lack of screaming to notify Hanji, she knew that her friend was no more. It had gone deathly silent and the scout would have loved to believe that the titans had been satisfied, but she knew they were still there.

Opening her eyes was the hardest thing she had ever done. She felt blood run down her lips as her teeth pierced them. She felt something churn in her stomach when she saw one of Frea's blades that had slipped out of her hands just before she'd been eaten. But sorrow soon turned to anger as she felt the chains of restraint breaking.

And she was human no more.

The switch in her mind had clicked; she wasn't Hanji Zoe anymore—she was a monster. The corner of her lips moved towards the blue sky, malice radiating off her with such intent, even the titans closest to the tree she was perched on hesitated.

She may have had no gas anymore, she may have been injured with one foot in the grave, but she would not die now, not like this. If she didn't have a valid reason to slay those monsters back then, Frea was the reason now. Having relationships in the Scouting Legion was an unspoken taboo. If you let your emotions get the better of you, you would be dead in an instant. But this was how Hanji survived, it was her anger that fuelled her will to fight and live. If that was the only way she could destroy those monsters, then so be it.

But even fate hated her.

Before she could do anything, a flash of green appeared next to her. Thinking it was an enemy or some sort of mutated titan, she was not prepared for the uppercut that knocked her off of her feet. Hanji fell onto her backside and stared at her attacker. The newcomer only added oil onto the fire. She knew whom this soldier was and she wasn't afraid to make it clear that she didn't like him—not one bit.

But Levi did not give a shit.

Grabbing Hanji by her cloak, he pulled her torso up so she was staring directly into his grey eyes. She didn't want to admit it but she tried to avoid eye contact but he wouldn't let her. His other hand entwined into her brown hair, forcing her to look at him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Four Eyes?"

Hanji winced but didn't answer so he tugged harder on her hair. Averting her eyes to the titans below them, her moan came out louder when the male tugged on her hair again.

"Stop whining over your mistakes or you'll die." The anger came back tenfold.

"Unlike you, this is how I survive, and if you've got a problem with that, then you can fuck off!"

Hanji was a trained soldier, yet she was not prepared when Levi slammed his head into hers, his piercing eyes staring right into her soul. Her head throbbed, feeling hot from the pain, but she could do nothing as Levi refused to let her head move. They stared; they were so close they could feel each other's breath on their lips.

"You're not the only one with a dark past, Shitty Glasses."

Hanji blinked; she knew Levi had subtly implied about his past. It was a rumour going around the Scouting Legion that the prodigy once worked in the underworld. The female closed her eyes. She was so tired. All she wanted to do was sleep, but not in a titan's stomach.

Hanji was so deprived of sleep that she thought she felt a butterfly touch her lips. It was so brief, it was gone within seconds. When her brown eyes opened again, Levi was standing next to her, staring at the titans looking up at them with hungry eyes.

"Let's go, Shitty Glasses."

None of the soldiers looked back at the titans as they set off, Hanji on Levi's back, her arms wrapped around his torso. She was careful not to impair the movements of his 3D Manoeuvre Gear.

It was silent as they made their way back, the two didn't bother exchanging words with each other. Soon enough, Wall Maria was in their sights and a crowd of soldiers rushed up to them when they landed on the wall. Commander Irwin was among them and was the first to reach them, Mike right behind him.

It was Irwin who first noticed the change in Hanji, the anger diminishing in her eyes. Even though Mike wasn't as sharp as the commander, he too could see the difference in the female soldier. The other recruits gathered around the two; they could hear the whispers circulating around the group.

Hanji inwardly groaned - the rumours were going to be particularly bad, now.

* * *

"Nice sunset, isn't it?"

Hanji turned around and saw the commander walking up next to her.

"It's red, like blood."

Irwin flinched; it seemed that Hanji hadn't changed completely.

"What happened?"

"Hm?"

"Back then, what happened?"

"Frea died."

Irwin heard Hanji's voice cracking as she said the last sentence - even soldiers break. The commander jumped slightly when the female stood up abruptly. She smiled while brushing off the dust on her trousers. He was unable to see the woman's eyes as she was wearing her goggles, but he knew her smile didn't reach her eyes.

It was just a whisper. Irwin still heard it.

"Life goes on, and so will I."

The sun had almost finished setting, the sky almost black, now.

They would have to fight again tomorrow, they may even die, but tonight, the humans would rest.

* * *

**FINISHED!**

**I wrote this while watching a horror movie. God, I hate scary movies but I watch them anyway, does that make me a masochist?**

**Frea is an OC that I made up, her name means 'fray'.**

**I wish Shingeki no Kyojin would update more than once a month; it's killing to me to know the secrets behind the wall. WE NEED SOME LEVIXHANJI DEVELOPMENT!**


	4. The Tempest

**What's up people?**

**Here is the next instalment of my LeviHan anthology! Muhahahahaha! The manga isn't updating fast enough... :( NOOOOOOOOOOO! There's no school today but my stupid dogs woke me up at 8AM. Nobody will wake me up tomorrow!**

**Credits:  
lazily-here: For proofreading.**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

Strange Love: Chapter 4: The Tempest

**Quotation:  
**"After a storm comes a calm."  
Matthew Henry

**Meaning:  
**No matter how bad the situation is, things will definitely become better.

* * *

"Did you hear about what happened on the wall?"

"On the wall? With who?"

"Pastor Nick and Squad Leader Hanji."

"What? Spill it!"

"Well, apparently the pastor refused to tell Squad Leader Hanji anything and..."

"And what?"

"She hung him over the wall."

"Are you serious?"

"I saw it with my own eyes, she only used one hand!"

"But I thought she was such a cheerful person."

"Same, maybe the titans have gotten to her head."

"Yeah, it's so creepy how she treats them."

"But she's pretty close to the Corporal, she can't be that whacked up if she's close friends with him."

"Or maybe he puts up with her because she's his fuck buddy."

"You better make sure no one else hears that, or we'll be killed."

"We're soldiers; that kind of threat doesn't really work with us."

"But..."

Levi sighed as he spotted the two recruits gossiping while they could be training. They hadn't noticed him, had they would have stopped talking immediately. They were supposed to be training, but the two trainees had slipped out of the grounds and behind a building. Either they hadn't met Shadis or they were just brainless morons. A little chat would be in stored for them once they returned to the base.

Deciding it would be a waste of time to sort out the two misfits, Levi smirked when he saw Shadis walking towards them with murder in his eyes. The bald man made eye contact with the corporal and gave him a slight nod. The smirk Levi sported widened and he didn't bother looking back as he walked away—even as the thunderous voice of the hardened soldier shocked the life out of the two trainees. He had much more important situations to attend, and straightening slackers wasn't one of them.

The short man nodded at another soldier as he stepped into the pull-up cart meant for heavy equipment that needed to be installed onto the walls. There was no one else on the wall apart from a single figure sitting with their legs dangling over the edge of Wall Rose. She was staring off into the red setting sun, but not necessarily looking at it. Levi knew the look in her eyes and she was definitely thinking about something else. He walked up towards her, making his approach obvious, and she heard him, her head moving just an inch towards him.

"People are starting to talk, Shitty Glasses."

"Is that so, Corporal?"

"Are you fucking blind, Four Eyes? I don't want to deal with a scandal, so do something about it."

Hanji laughed, the wind carrying it outside the walls and to the heavens. Her glasses were propped on her forehead, the way the sun was hitting her face shadowed her eyes, but Levi could see the dark emotions in them with ease.

"I might need to do something atrocious in the next expedition; prepare yourself, Corporal." Levi found it ironic that even though her words were executed with a playful and light tone, the expression on her visage said otherwise.

"You'd better not screw up, then."

The squad leader laughed again, this time a little bit more cheerful. "Oh, we might even meet some really abnormal titans! What if we could properly communicate with them? I can't wait for tomorrow - I don't think I will be able to sleep, Levi!"

Said man snorted and turned to leave, his job done. "I'm not saving your ass if you run into trouble," he said before he started walking back towards the pull-up cart.

"Rivaille!"

Levi stiffened; no one had used his proper name for decades. Most of them didn't know about it and those who did knew better. He had abandoned that name when he left his old life behind him. Turning around, the former lord was momentarily blinded as the sun's rays hit his eyes. Forcing his eyes open, the expression on Hanji's face brought back the memories of the time when he first met her.

Her real smile.

The closest feeling he ever had to fear.

It was gone as soon as it had come and the scientist was back to her usual self. She brushed the dirt off her trousers as she stood up. Skipping over, she interlocked her arms with Levi's and dragged him towards the cart. Levi let himself be pulled, running his free hand over his face whilst he sighed. He felt her gaze on him and flinched when he felt something warm on his cheek. When his eyes opened again, the warmth had gone and Hanji was looking straight ahead with a fake smile on her face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Four Eyes?"

"Just feeding those kids' extravagant imaginations."

"They think we're fuck buddies."

"Aren't we?"

"Hn, if that's what you want to think then fine."

_We can't be more than that until this war has been won._

* * *

**Finished!**

**Hope you liked this chapter and Hanji's dark side. I'm infatuated with it because we all know she has one.**

**If you want proof, look at chapter 34 of the manga. This fanfic is based on it.**

**If you liked this chapter, please favourite and review!**


	5. Wings of Freedom

**Greetings, people of fanfiction.**

**...**

**What's wrong with me? I'm having withdrawal symptoms from the lack of LeviHan in the manga. Anyway, here's is the fifth instalment of 'Strange Love' which is indeed.. very strange...**

**Heh! :3**

**Oh, by the way, this chapter is set during the time Eren transformed while picking up the spoon.**

**Credits:  
lazily-here: For proofreading.**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**_Thoughts_**

* * *

Strange Love: Chapter 5: Wings of Freedom

**Quotation:  
**Faith activates God—fear activates the enemy.  
Joel Osteen

**Meaning:  
**You must believe in order to win; succumbing to fear will only end up destroying you.

* * *

Hanji hadn't been gone long, and she doubted anything would have happened, but karma hated her as well as humanity. After all, Eren couldn't transform when he wanted to, yet he could so by picking up a spoon. It was confirmed: life was completely against them.

The veteran had been one hundred percent sure that nothing would happen during her absence; she was most put out when her hypothesis was proved wrong. Apparently, she had not counted all the factors - there was not enough reliable information to go by.

Not even five minutes had passed since she left when—

BOOM!

The thunderous explosion could be heard from the main base Hanji was currently in. She had sprinted back after she'd realised she had forgotten some important papers. Levi had been left in charge so she wasn't too worried when she saw the blast coming from the direction of the well, but it didn't stop her heart from thumping against her chest. Shoving the crumpled papers in her pocket, she ran back with all her might towards the experimentation site.

Hanji squinted through her glasses at the gap between the trees, her eyes widened with excitement when she saw the cause of the commotion. It was a titan! Well, not a fully transformed titan, but one nonetheless. Jumping into the clearing, she shocked a few soldiers as she flew straight towards the scorching flesh and latched onto it. Levi looked at her with disgust as she soared right past him. As she burnt her hands on Eren's titan hand, she saw through the corner of her eye, Levi's special operation squad surrounding the boy, their swords drawn. The only reason the boy was still alive was because of the man who so brutally beat him during the trials. **_How ironic_**, mused Hanji.

Her face was out of sight due to her ogling of Eren's transformation as well as her glasses, but the scientist's eyes were narrowed and she said nothing; that's why the corporal was there. Humanity's strongest soldier had his back to her, keeping his men under control. His face was void of all emotion, his hand held up in a warning motion. Hanji saw Levi glance at her through his peripheral vision, eyes widening a fraction when he saw the serious look in her eyes. He knew exactly what his subordinate was thinking.

**_If they're afraid of what can help them, we humans don't deserve to win this war._**

It wasn't silent for long; Hanji shrieked and giggled when she ripped her hands away from the burning flesh, looking at the red marks marring her hands. She poked fun at Moblit for making a fuss about her injuries, scolding her for being so reckless. It was difficult for Hanji to ignore the look their corporal discreetly gave her, it seemed that she would have visit him later on in the night. It would probably end up with them sprawled in his bed, their clothes all over the floor and Levi moping at the disgusting mess.

Understanding her grin, the short man sighed and moved his gaze to the Yeager boy. He too was scared; scared of his sudden shift and the way his comrades had acted. A silent sigh left Levi's lips; it would be a long time before the war ended. If they were to prevail victorious, they had to believe in the next generation—Hanji and him were the few who understood that fact.

* * *

**I know it was a short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer. There wasn't much information that needed to be added so it ended up being a really short chapter. Oh well, quality over quantity I hope!**


	6. Experience

**Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter! I've been pretty busy with schoolwork and life in general. I live in a country and marine park which has been untouched by builders for years and now developers want to build skyscrapers a couple of meters from the ocean.**

**It would suck if that happened. If you guys want to help, PM me and I'll send you the link to the petition against it.**

**Anyway, on a completely different note: here is the next chapter to my LeviHan anthology! Yay!**

**Credits:  
lazily-here: For proofreading.**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**Summary:  
Word: Quotation **·**Pronunciation: quo·ta·tion **· **Definition: A group of words taken from a text or speech and repeated by someone other than the original author or speaker. An anthology of 10 stories surrounding the strange but genuine love between humanity's stronger solider and the artful Hanji Zoe.**

**_Thoughts_**

* * *

Strange Love: Chapter 6: Experience

**Quotation:  
**Life can only be understood backwards, but it must be lived forwards.  
Søren Kierkegaard

**Meaning:  
**You learn from your mistakes, but you must live to make them.

* * *

Red.

Everything was red.

Her clothes, her face, her hair, her weapons and even the thick liquid had seeped under her fingernails. But she was alive, the sole survivor out of her whole team—and the worst thing was that she was the squad leader. Her first mission with her new promotion and her squad had been decimated right in front of her. The backup was too late; they found the brown-haired soldier kneeling in the blood, head thrown back, and tears running down her face while she screamed out to the heavens.

They had to drag her away from the bodies of her teammates. She fought to stay but titans were closing in; they didn't have enough manpower to take back the bodies. Hanji had screamed at them, profanities spitting from her lips rapidly. In the end, another soldier named Mike had unwillingly sent a fist right into her abdomen, knocking her out within a blink of an eye.

When Hanji had awoken, a scratchy sheet in the infirmary, lying on a stiff mattress, covered her. She didn't care, though; it was nothing compared to what her team had gone through in their final moments.

**_If only I was fast enough, I could have saved them. Why did I not think the plan through?_**

Hanji didn't notice the doctor checking her over, she was oblivious when she walked out of the makeshift hospital after being deemed uninjured enough, but she heard the whispers as she walked down the hall.

_"It was her first mission as squad leader and her whole team was obliterated."_

_"Was it a mistake promoting her?_

_"She's not stable enough to lead a squad, she's too interested in those fucking giants."_

_"Crazy bitch."_

Only when she reached her dorm did Hanji let the tears run down her face. It was empty inside the room—her former squad were the ones who shared it with her, but they were gone now. The broken soldier staggered to the bathroom, dropping her equipment on the way. She threw her clothes off, trying to get them far away as possible; there was without a doubt she was going to burn them later.

Turning the tap, she let hot water flow into the tub, sighing as the steam hit her face brought some of her back into reality. Hanji stepped into the scorching liquid and closed her eyes as she sank down further into the bath. The transparent water soon turned red with all the blood sliding off her bruised body. She cried in frustration, disgusted that her comrades' blood was being mixed with those bloody titans. Her team had been killed but Hanji made sure they were avenged. When the backup team had found her, giant corpses evaporating into skeletons surrounded her.

Hanji had no idea how long she stayed in the water, but she was sure she had fallen asleep and was only awoken by the sound of the door slamming open. She heard footsteps near her, yet she didn't bother opening her eyes, convinced that she was hearing things. The soldier jumped when she felt warmth touching her body, contrasting against the water that had turned cold. The arms pulled her out of the water and out of the bath, a towel was wrapped around her, drying her quickly.

"Filthy."

The woman knew exactly whose voice that belonged to. Hanji bit her lip; she didn't want to see him right now. He was humanity's strongest soldier; he should hate her for what happened today. This man gave everything to protect the remaining humans while she had let her whole team be slaughtered.

"You're human, mistakes are allowed," Levi commented dryly, his eyes betraying no emotion when he threw a second towel at Hanji's head. The woman felt the tears building up again and clenched her jaw to hold it in. Hanji's eyes were still closed, she was too exhausted, but she had just enough energy to say what was on her mind.

"We can't make mistakes, we're at war. I should have died with them."

Brown eyes shot open when she felt her hair being tugged up by a forceful hand. Corporal Levi had made sure the slumping soldier was staring straight into his eyes when he answered her: "It's because you're alive that we can learn, that _you_ can fight another day. So stop crying, Shitty Glasses, it makes you even uglier than usual."

Hanji couldn't keep in the tears anymore. Levi did his best not to shove the crying woman away from him. Inwardly shivering at the germs being transferred onto him, he let his comrade cling to him because he knew she had to let it all out if she wanted to move on. It almost seemed like hours had passed when Hanji finally let go, but when she did, she picked up her discarded glasses, pulled them to the top of her head and grinned cheekily.

"Thanks, Levi."

"Whatever, just don't touch me again."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that little fanfic! I can't believe season 1 of the anime has finished, I hope they continue following the manga for the next season. I've heard that Levi's backstory came out; can anybody tell me where I can read it?**

**If you enjoyed this fanfic, review please!**

**See you next time!**


	7. Humanity's Strongest Soldier

**I had no idea I posted chapter 6 twice... I'm so sorry... Here is the real chapter 7. :P**

**So here I am, watching BBC Sherlock while writing my next chapter. ;) It's amazing; I can't wait for season 3 to come out. How Sherlock survived is a complete mystery, does anyone know when the first episode is airing?**

**Credits:  
lazily-here: For proofreading.**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**Summary:  
Word: Quotation ·Pronunciation: quo·ta·tion · Definition: A group of words taken from a text or speech and repeated by someone other than the original author or speaker. An anthology of 10 stories surrounding the strange but genuine love between humanity's stronger solider and the artful Hanji Zoe.**

* * *

Strange Love: Chapter 7: Humanity's Strongest Solider

**Quotation:  
**Effective leadership is not about making speeches or being liked; leadership is defined by the result, not the attributes.  
Peter Drucker

**Meaning:  
**The best leaders don't have to be the best speakers or the best liked, it's all about what his actions and orders produce.

* * *

The sun was scorching as the 104th legion trained like they did everyday. Not even a week ago, Eren was in trial, the court deciding whether he was more help than a danger to humanity. It had been a brutal fight, and the whole legion had been shocked when humanity's strongest soldier had heartlessly beat Eren. While the others were shocked and horrified, Mikasa was infuriated; it took of lot of persistence out of Armin to hold the oriental woman back.

They were now exercising their hearts out; they didn't want to loose any more than they already had. The lunch bell was coming soon so some started to slack off, Jean and Connie sitting on the ground, talking. Sasha was of course eating a potato she had stolen from the kitchen; Christa was next to her with a soft smile on her face. The remaining five were the only ones who were training. Reiner and Bertholdt were in their own group, competing in push-ups. The trio that now included Armin after Connie had "died" were sparring against each other, every man for himself.

The others watched them, one always kept an eye out in case their instructor, Keith Shadis, came back. Armin collapsed onto the ground, breath knocked out of him. Eren was in no better shape, but everyone knew it was Mikasa's favouring that kept him from defeat.

Mikasa darted forward, about to send a kick into the boy's abdomen. It wasn't to disable him - merely to knock him down. Just before she made contact, a shrill sound stopped the woman. Eren sighed in relief, saved by the bell. His foster-sister lowered her leg and walked by him, brushing against him. She waited as Eren offered Armin a hand who took it graciously.

Joining the group, Sasha ran up to the titan-shifter, "Hey Eren, is your tooth okay?" Everyone had seen the lance corporal kick out the boy's tooth during his brutal beating. Eren nodded, glancing at Mikasa and Armin, as they were the only ones who knew about the sudden re-growth of his knocked-out molar.

"Yeah, it looked like a hard hit," added Connie, who had suddenly decided to appear when Sasha was nearby.

"It needed to happen," said Eren thoughtfully; they had to prove that he wasn't a danger. Otherwise he would have been executed at the hands of the Military Police.

"That corporal completely took it way too far," commented Jean, blushing when he saw Mikasa from the corner of his eye. He held himself taller, trying to seem more confident, too bad for him; she was looking at Eren all the time.

"It's over now," persisted Eren, trying to think of anything so he could change the subject. Too bad fate still hadn't had enough of torturing him.

"Yeah, but doesn't this prove he was probably a thug before he became a soldier?"

"Does it?"

Jean jumped out of his skin, and so did the others when a foreign voice appeared from behind them. Whipping around, the ten saw Hanji Zoe with raised brows, waiting for an answer. She was smiling, yet they all had a feeling in their guts that her expression didn't match up to her emotions.

"U-Um... W-W—"

"It's okay, I know how you feel," Hanji said, cutting off Jean with a cheeky grin.

The boy raised his brows, the others not so far behind him. "R-Really?" The squad leader nodded, nostalgia running through her eyes. Thinking he was safe, Jean let out a sign of relief and almost choked when a hand grabbed his collar, lifting him up into the air. Jean was taller than Hanji by five centimetres but his legs were dangling in the air. He could still breathe; it was the woman who was glaring at him that made his heart beat against his chest. With her other hand, Hanji pushed her glasses onto her forehead and Jean shivered when he saw the piercing look coming from the woman. The other soldiers were looking with wide eyes, not knowing what to do. They couldn't attack their own, some were debating whether to get someone and the others were as still as stone. The only one calm was Mikasa was waiting, she knew she would have to interfere if things got to far.

"So what if he's cold and arrogant, he's the reason we're surviving. If you think he's the worst and can't handle it, then you're going to die outside these walls."

It was silent after that until Hanji dropped Jean, he fell onto the ground and scrambled away from the scientist. She gave one of her usual smiles then walked away, fiddling with the straps of her glasses but not quite putting them back over her eyes.

When Hanji walked around the corner of the building, she almost laughed when she saw her corporal leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He had obviously been listening to the conversation, waiting for her with a raised brow.

"Didn't know you were an eavesdropper, Levi."

"Not my fault you were loud enough for the fucking pricks in Wall Sina to hear."

Hanji laughed at his rebuttal and slid her glasses over her eyes. Grabbing Levi's hand, she pulled him towards the dining hall.

"Fuck me, this is going to really give people something to gossip about."

"It's your fault Shitty Glasses, and don't even think about involving me. People still think we're fuck buddies."

"We're not?"

"Didn't know that engaged couples were called that."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that little twist at the end.**

**I'm been so busy (lazy) but I will try to focus more on this since I'm not writing any other stories than this. For my 'Inhuman' readers, I'm sorry to tell you that it will be discontinued and that I'm thinking about deleting it. Sorry...**

**Anyway, don't forget to review!**


	8. Compassion

**Hey peeps!**

**What's up? I have a week holiday right now so I'm putting good use to the free time. :3 Now, give me more LeviHan moments in the manga. When the next part of Levi's side-story comes out, TELL ME! I would also like a backstory for Hanji please, so if you will, Isayama Hajime... :3**

**Credits:**  
**lazily-here: For proofreading.**

**Disclaimer:**  
**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**Summary:**  
**Word: Quotation ·Pronunciation: quo·ta·tion · Definition: A group of words taken from a text or speech and repeated by someone other than the original author or speaker. An anthology of 10 stories surrounding the strange but genuine love between humanity's stronger solider and the artful Hanji Zoe.**

_**Thoughts**_

* * *

Strange Love: Chapter 8: Compassion

**Quotation:**  
The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong.  
Mahatma Gandhi

**Meaning:**  
The strong are compassionate and have mercy, not the weak.

* * *

_**It's all my fault...**_

_**All mine...**_

A figure was hunched over a white bed, both of his clenched fists up to his face. Blood streamed down the back of his hand, his teeth biting into the flesh. Despite managing to take Annie into custody, many had been lost in the fight.

Hanji Zoe was now in the hospital bed, dark bags under her closed eyes and bandages wrapped all over her body. While protecting the new soldiers, Annie had caught hold of her 3D Maneuver Gear and slammed her into a tree. Unfortunately, a branch had been right behind her and had pierced right through her abdomen. She was alive but in a serious condition. She had been in a coma for almost a week already.

Armin was blaming himself; he had been by the scientist's side the whole time but didn't manage to help her in any way. "If only I had come up with a plan quick enough," he had cried when the backups had found them.

It was now past the soldier's curfew - they either had to be in the dining hall or their room past ten o'clock. Armin had tried to stay but the nurse had ushered him out with threats of calling the lance corporal. He had walked out distracted; what good was it to become a soldier if he couldn't protect anyone? He had done it for Eren, but right now he was more of a burden than a help. Ever since the beginning, he felt like a complete loser.

The medical ward was quiet and dark. Light footsteps broke the silence and a short dark-haired man appeared from around the corner. Levi stopped by the side of her bed, looking down at the woman before rolling his eyes in distaste. "It's like you to get caught out like that, Shitty Glasses. You know it was because you held yourself back, Four Eyes. There's no point hiding it. If those shitty kids didn't see if from all those times before, they definitely noticed when you threatened that titan girl."

Levi didn't flinch when he heard a soft chuckle coming from the figure below. "I didn't expect my gear to malfunction at the last moment," Hanji replied bashfully with a grin on her face. If she wasn't so damaged, she would have slung an arm around her comrade but it was too painful to move right now.

The corporal sat down on the chair next to her bed, putting his crossed legs on the edge of her bed, making sure he wasn't touching her at all. "Why'd you forgive that kid so easily?" he asked, looking seemingly uninterested.

Hanji laughed and cringed when a bolt of pain ran through her diaphragm. "Only the strong forgive, you know that all too well, Levi," muttered the woman, trying to get comfortable. After all, there had been a time where she was in a dark period, distracting herself with books and titans until Levi had stormed into her life and kicked her back to it.

Soldiers were human; they had emotions but were looked down upon for showing them. However, Hanji was almost alone so it was almost acceptable when the tears ran down her face as she broke down. It was a shame the person she was with was the most stoic man on the earth. "How can you forgive me for sacrificing all those soldiers? If I had let go, I should have been able to save them."

Levi looked at the woman laying on the bed with a hand over her eyes, too scared to look at her friend rather than trying to stop the tears. He sighed and leaned down and ran a calloused hand through her long brown hair. She had lost her hair tie during the battle but right now, having Levi kiss her hair made her forget everything. His lips moved onto her unscarred temple—one of the only places that hadn't been wounded—and then down to her ear. Whispering into the shell of her ear, Hanji almost laughed at his words, a nostalgic smile gracing her face.

"Forgiveness is for the strong shitty glasses. It takes time to understand."

* * *

**FINISHED!**

**Hope you enjoyed this little chapter of LeviHan! I'm sorry it took so long to publish, I've been rather busy with school work... I promise the next chapters will be up soon, I've finished writing them so it's up to my beta now. :P**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you liked about this chapter!**


	9. Comrades

**Hi guys!**

**I just discovered that Word's grammar and spellchecker is SO much better pages. =.=lll I have a 30-day free trial so I'm writing like crazy. The end is almost near and this anthology will be finished. :( But I'll write other LeviHan fanfics. :)**

**Credits:**  
**lazily-here: For proofreading.**

**Disclaimer:**  
**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**Summary:**  
**Word: Quotation ·Pronunciation: quo·ta·tion · Definition: A group of words taken from a text or speech and repeated by someone other than the original author or speaker. An anthology of 10 stories surrounding the strange but genuine love between humanity's stronger solider and the artful Hanji Zoe.**

* * *

Strange Love: Chapter 9: Comrades

**Quotation:**  
A true friend never gets in your way unless you happen to be going down.  
Arnold H. Glasow

**Meaning:**  
A true friend will trust you to do things by yourself and will only intervene if you are in genuine danger.

* * *

It was a calm day as Eren walked into Corporal Levi's office, carrying a stack of papers as an errand from Major Hanji. It was hard to see over the pile and even harder to knock on the wooden door, balancing them in one hand.

"Come in," was heard from the other side and Eren sighed in relief. Pushing the door open, he staggered as the papers wobbled in his hands. "Careful, brat, or you'll be pulling papers from behind the bookshelf until tomorrow." Taking his words into consideration, Eren finally made it to Levi's desk and placed the stack in front of the man.

Hopefully it would be lunch soon - Eren was exhausted. He had just finished his daily training with Mikasa and the others. He was just heading back to his room when the eccentric scientist had ambushed him around a corner. The titan-shifter had been coerced into bringing Hanji's papers about titans for the Corporal to read. If it were of any use—which it probably was—it would be mentioned in the next meeting with the king, and hopefully that would give them a larger fund for research.

Wiping the sweat off his temple, Eren nodded once at the man sitting behind the desk and turned to leave when realisation stopped him. It had been an ongoing rumour that Lance Corporal Levi and Squad Leader Hanji Zoe were in some sort of relationship; it didn't help with the previous events such as Hanji's apparent second personality to her threatening Jean not so long ago. Everyone had their input - some thought they were just friends with benefits, some thought it was a dependency on each other, but something told Eren it was more than that. He knew he could get another tooth knocked out if he was really going to ask what was on his mind, but then again, he regenerated so quickly, so what was the harm?

"Um...Corporal?"

Levi looked up from the papers with a raised brow, almost silently asking why the boy wasn't gone yet. "What is it, brat?"

Eren wanted to flinch but he held his ground. "W-well, I just wanted to know, how long has Major Hanji been in the Scouting Legion?" He would start off subtly; hopefully this would work and he wouldn't be missing a limb when he went to lunch. It would grow back, but it would be incredibly painful and Mikasa would throw a fit.

"Over a decade now," answered Levi with narrowed eyes. Eren was surprised that he had given an answer without asking why. Maybe this was a common question.

"How about you?" asked Eren, trying not to give away the fact he was subtly linking the two together. Maybe they had joined together but it was almost impossible to tell. None of the soldiers apart from Mike and Irwin knew their ages and they had known the two for a long time.

"Same amount," Levi replied curtly. Eren knew his cover was blown and started inching towards the door. He really would rather two arms rather than just one, especially if lunch was just around the corner.

"Well, I'll be going now, Sir," breathed Eren, giving a brief nod, his hand on the handle, about to push it open. Levi didn't say anything so Eren took it as a cue and almost flung the door open in his escape. He made sure not to slam it closed or a metal blade might pierce him through the door. Luckily, fate was being kind to him today as he ran to the dining hall unscathed.

* * *

"I just can't see how he can let Major Hanji come so close within range of the titans so easily."

Eren nodded, agreeing with Armin while munching on some freshly baked bread. He was famished; he felt like he could eat an entire horse. Mikasa was next to him, sipping on some water, keeping silent but listening to every word. Eren could tell that his foster-sister did not agree with him, which was unusual, but she always had a legitimate reason for doing so.

"It's because they trust each other," the oriental soldier said, glancing at the rest of the group from the corner of her eyes. Today the trio had decided to sit alone; they couldn't rely on the others to keep their findings a secret—especially Sasha, who was friends with everybody. Armin furrowed his brows, not quite understanding.

He was about to voice his inquiries when several screams and crashing reached their ears. It wasn't only them who sped out of the hall to see what was going on. Some raced to the windows, too scared to go out into the open. Followed by Armin and Mikasa, Eren ran out through the doors and everybody's eyes widened at the sight of two loose titans within their grounds. It wasn't a coincidence; they were experiments brought back, and the guard who was new hadn't kept his eyes on them.

There were screams all around the base, those who somehow still had the Manoeuvre Gear on grabbed those closest to them and flew onto the roof of the buildings. Once they dropped off their cargo, they went back down to collect more frantic soldiers. Some were brandishing their weapons, ready to slay the monsters. It was chaos - no one was prepared and there was no formation among the armoured soldiers.

One of the titans let out a terrible roar, diving down with an open mouth to grab something. Eren squinted and gasped when he saw Major Hanji dodging the large mouth and ducking beneath the swiping hands. Blood drained from Eren's face when he saw that the scientist was missing her gear—she couldn't escape. She had no weapons, either. She was a sitting duck.

Hanji clenched her teeth; she was going to kill that new guard when everything was under control. It happened to be that her gear was undergoing a checkup because of the expedition a week away. She clutched her goggles with one hand; was she really going to have to let loose here? It looked like she soon wouldn't have a choice in the matter, she just prayed that Levi would get here soon to keep things under control or at least stop her in the aftermath.

Speak of the devil.

A flash of green and silver sped from the window above and past Eren. The boy's eyes widened when he saw Corporal Levi grab Hanji just as the titan made a grab for her. Even with the extra baggage, humanity's strongest soldier swooped down and dispatched both titans within seconds, steam rising to form skeletons.

It was only then did Eren realise his thumb was at his mouth, ready to bite down. Unconsciously, he was about to transform. Sighing in relief, the shifter thanked the gods that the corporal had gotten there first. Pushing to the front of the crowd with Armin and Mikasa, he saw Levi and Hanji next to the evaporating remains. He could see the man's lips moving but couldn't make out his words over the noise of the others. It was when he saw Hanji grin and shake off Levi did Eren realise his foster-sister had been right all along.

Years later, Eren would find out just how Mikasa knew about Levi and Hanji's relationship. It was because they weren't that different - they both trusted each other. Just like how they trusted him to save mankind, the trust between them was immeasurable.

* * *

**DONE!**

**One more chapter to go. It should be up soon so be ready for it guys.**

**Don't forget to review and favourite!**


	10. Strange Love

**What's up guys?**

**My stomach is rumbling, I'm so hungry. As soon as this chapter's finished, I'm going to eat some instant noodles. :3**

**So this is the last chapter of 'Strange Love' (NOOOOOOOO!) but I'm planning to write other LeviHan fanfics. :P**

**Credits:**  
**lazily-here: For proofreading.**

**Disclaimer:**  
**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

**Summary:**  
**Word: Quotation ·Pronunciation: quo·ta·tion · Definition: A group of words taken from a text or speech and repeated by someone other than the original author or speaker. An anthology of 10 stories surrounding the strange but genuine love between humanity's stronger solider and the artful Hanji Zoe.**

* * *

Strange Love: Chapter 10: Strange Love

**Quotation:**  
Immature love says: "I love you because I need you." Mature love says, "I need you because I love you."  
Orson Welles

**Meaning:**  
If you really love someone, it will be because you place your significant other in front of you. Immature love is vanity and wanting to fulfil your wants and desires.

* * *

Lance Corporal Levi's mind was a steel trap. Within seconds, he could calculate at what angle to strike down at a titan as quickly as he could come up with a fool-proof plan to exterminate hoards of the giants with no casualties.

When he first met the 104th legion, he could more or less read them like a book. The top graduate, Mikasa Ackerman was like him, a genius. He could already see that she would be the one to take on his title if he were to ever disappear from the world.

What really caught his eye was Eren Yeager; he was what some would call a paradox. Some called him humanity's hope but others deemed him as a monster, something that would ultimately be a destroyer.

Levi rolled his eyes whenever somebody, be it a civilian or soldier, talked about what side they were on. In the end, it didn't matter. Just like it didn't matter whether a soldier was female or male, old or young or what race they were. If they wanted to survive this war, they had to abandon what they were and come together.

When he first joined the Scouting Legion, he wasn't ashamed to admit that he was one of those who didn't understand. Years of experience had changed his perspective and now he could read others like a book, on whether they understood or not.

Mikasa understood.

Eren too.

It didn't take long for Armin to join their ranks.

He knew that Ymir understood when he first laid eyes on her.

Even though she wasn't in the Scouting Legion, he knew that Annie was in the same boat as them.

Mike knew what he was talking about.

As did Irwin.

No matter how many people were on his side, there were always the ones who couldn't see the light.

Jean still had yet to open his eyes.

Before they had died, Petra and Auruo were on the brink of joining.

So many others still were oblivious.

That would be their downfall.

However if somebody were to understand him the most, it would be her.

Squad Leader Hanji Zoe.

The first time they met, she had short hair and lacked any womanly physique. The hatred she had for the titans, even Levi wasn't on par with her for that. Their first expedition outside the walls, they had been separated from the main troop after being ambushed by a group of titans. To this day, nobody knew what they had experienced, but it had changed them since.

Two figures swung into the refuge of the forest, looking down on the monsters below them. The sun was starting to set; soon it would be too dark for them to use their gear. They would have to stay within the trees until the sun rose.

Hanji Zoe gritted her teeth in annoyance; not only had she lost her team but she was stuck with this asshole. She absolutely hated Levi, the number one graduate of the 103rd legion. When she first saw him, she saw the arrogance in his eyes and made it her mission to never speak to him. So far she had been successful and it was going to stay like that. It was very tempting to use him as bait, but that would make her worse than the Military Police and she would not allow that.

While she said nothing, Levi knew what she was thinking about because he agreed with her. He hated her reckless nature and foolhardy actions that he had to take care of. They were just unmatched for each other.

"I hate you," she muttered into the night, thinking that the short man had gone to sleep. She jumped an inch when she heard a voice answer her musings.

"I don't like you either."

No one said anything after that.

* * *

It was silent as the first rays of the sun sneaked through the trees. Stirring a little, Hanji felt the light penetrate through her lids, her glasses covering her eyes. Levi, who was on the next tree, was already awake; Hanji doubted he even closed his eyes.

There was no need to exchange words when they unhooked themselves from the tree, firing the grappling hooks and swinging through the trees, towards Wall Maria. Soon they would have to go out into the open where there were little trees, and they would become easy bait. If they kept going without looking back, they had a fifty-fifty percent chance of making it back in one piece.

Luck was not on their side.

Multiple roars came from behind them, the two turned back to look and saw deviants chasing them. There had to be over ten of them - had they been normal titans, it would have been easy to dispatch them, but these were deviants; they lived up to their name.

Hanji moved her hands to her blades, still looking behind her. Preparing herself to fight, she propped her goggles onto her forehead. Levi saw the movement from the corner of his eyes and frowned.

"Go, Shitty Glasses."

Hanji stared at the man, bewilderment in her eyes. "There's no way I'm doing that. It's true that I despise you but I'm not letting you become my scapegoat."

"Shitty Glasses, just do as I sa—"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Levi narrowed his eyes, a glint of malice marring them. "Don't you get it, Four Eyes? You need to survive; you have the mind that can save humanity. I'm just a soldier - I can be replaced anytime."

Something stirred in Hanji's heart and liquid ran down her face. She didn't realise it until now but she was crying. Wanting to touch him one last time before she left, she moved next to him and reached out a hand. Stopping at the last second, Hanji withdrew it and gave a sad smile.

"I don't love you because I need you, I need you because I love you."

And with that, she smiled at Levi and dug her feet into the ground, causing her to skid to a halt. Levi eyes widened when she fired a hook into a titan's neck a couple of meters away and sped towards it. Brandishing her blade, she was swift when cutting out its nape. It roared as it started to evaporate into a skeleton, its shout drawing in the other titans.

Turning back to Levi, Hanji grinned and shouted, "There's no way I'm ditching you, Short Stack!" If Levi was surprised, he hid it well; his eyes only widened a fraction before returning to a composed manner.

It was a blur as the two slew the titans. Steam gave them enough cover to move around without the fear of getting caught by the giant hands.

As the outer wall came into sight, the two could hear the commotion from where they were. Hanji's heart leapt when she felt the material of the wall beneath her feet. She could feel the tears run down her face again, this time out of joy.

Soldiers circled them, medics jumping onto them, checking for injuries.

"They were outside the walls just by themselves?"

"Did you see the amount of titans they took on?"

"They were huge, and deviants as well!"

Levi and Hanji said nothing, due to shock, the majority said, but Irwin—who had known the two since their trainee days—knew it wasn't that. However he saw something just as interesting. Since the beginning, he knew Hanji had distaste for the prodigy, yet now they seemed just a little bit closer. Their body language hadn't changed, but there was something in their eyes, something that hadn't been seen for a long time:

Hope.

What a strange love this was indeed.

* * *

**DONE!**

**It felt a bit rushed but I was too excited, this is the last chapter after all. I'm watching 'Ergo Proxy', it's a bit confusing but very good. I like the story and characters. :) I especially like Vincent Law who seems weak and humble but is in fact a strong character. :3**

**Anyway, for the guys who stuck with me until the end, thank you so much for reading 'Strange Love'. It was my first 'Shingeki no Kyojin' fanfic and I was so happy when you guys said you liked it. :) Thanks for the support and feel free to give me ideas for my next LeviHan fanfic!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
